


The New Order

by mpg91



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpg91/pseuds/mpg91
Summary: An alternative re-telling of the events depicted in The Last Jedi, where Rey is convinced that the way to help the galaxy heal is by joining Kylo in the creation of a new form of government.





	The New Order

**I**

 

“Somewhere there is a place where I find who I am supposed to be.” She said, hand gripping the blue lightsaber so tight her fingers turned white. “This is not that place.” Those were the last words she spoke to the old man she had just fought to the ground.

Luke had lied. The sinking in of that fact cut as deep as a knife. What once appeared crystal clear was now tainted by doubt and suspicion, her thoughts restless and running in disarray. Rey felt like throwing up, her pulse quick and her head light. The clouds above could have been the same as the day before but they felt heavier as if looming over her, keeping her from fleeing. She needed to leave the island immediately. She could no longer look at Ben Solo as a monster. He was as much of a villain as of a victim of other’s whims, thrown around from master to master without any real sense of self. Without even a last glance, the Millennium Falcon’s doors shut close and the ship drifted into the distance.

Rey sunk into the cockpit chair. The golden dices that used to dangle in her view whenever she sat down were gone, just like their owner. The sudden reminder of Han’s death made her grimace in pain. She couldn’t possibly forgive Ben for that. She couldn’t forget the brutal murdering of his own father and how devoid of feeling Kylo’s blow had struck. If he had ever known how much longing to be loved and cherished like that hurt, he would have never selfishly thrown it away in exchange for a little more freedom.

Still, she was resolute. The moment to reach Ben was now. By the touch of their fingers the connection the Force had made possible became real and having glimpsed at his future she finally understood the role to play in it. If there was anyone who could bring Ben Solo back it was Rey. No legends or parents would be instrumental in his redemption. But this mere scavenger had something he needed.

Before arriving to Ahch-To Rey thought Luke was the only one capable of bringing Ben back to the light side and put an end to the First Order’s ascent. She could see now how her misplaced belief had hindered her own duty. Luke could have done anything in his power to stop the massacres and rescue his nephew, but instead, he chose to repent in isolation, hoping that death would bring him the justice he deserved. The Jedi Master closed himself off from the Force so he wouldn’t have to face the consequences of being the creator of the monster slowly devouring a thousand worlds across the galaxy. Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, a coward.

Everyone kept on lying to her. Finn had lied about who he was for most of their time together. Luke had lied about his own role in the current chaos that reigned in the galaxy. Even Han Solo had never told her Kylo Ren was his own son, making his estrangement from the Resistance fight even harder to accept.

If she considered carefully, the only person who had told the truth from the beginning was Kylo. He had never distorted the facts or hid them from her. That realization made her sick to the core. She couldn’t understand her place in a world where heroes were liars and villains truthful.

The anger was rising inside her chest, bitterly turning into a clot in her throat she couldn’t swallow down for long. Luke had given up. He didn’t believe there was anything worth fighting for anymore. Not hope, not peace, not even family. It was not in his path to become once again the hero for a new era.

But it was in hers. If no one else would take the chance, Rey would become the hero the galaxy needed.

 

* * *

 

Kylo knew exactly how the next minutes would unfold. Feeling betrayed by Luke’s dishonesty, she would finally see him for who he was, stripped of his immaculate Jedi aura. And then she would come to him, to become what she was meant to be.

And together, they would change everything.

However, when the ship arrived and Kylo noticed the shock on her face noticing the stormtroopers’s presence, he realized that was not what _she_ had in mind. That didn’t make any sense, why would she come to him if not to join forces with Snoke against Skywalker and his Rebel troop?

The snap of the handcuffs closing tight around the girl’s wrists surprised him as he found it unnecessary to arrest someone who had come to them of their own free will. Kylo wasn’t sure if Rey should meet Snoke anymore or how that would play in the grand scheme of things. The outcome that seemed clear just seconds ago was now impossible to foresee. Snoke would take her as a student if she was prepared to do so or kill her in the spot if she refused, perhaps even forcing Kylo to do his bid. Either way, he knew that decision was out of his control and his master didn’t care for what he thought. The girl was worthless to him if not to be used as a tool for the Dark side. Just as Kylo was.

He could taste the bitter flavour of impotence in his mouth, a constant reminder of how his role in his own fate was always someone else’s final word.

“You don’t have to do this.” She said abruptly waking him up from his reverie. Turning her face back to him, Rey added. “I feel the conflict in you. It is tearing you apart.”

She continued to see too much. Since the first time they’ve met the girl had managed to move deep in his mind and reach the hardly shielded core within, speaking back to him his own humiliating fears. He had hated her then.

“Ben.”

That name burned his ears, it was one of the only remaining links to his heritage, a gift from his loving parents. She thought there was still some Ben somewhere lurking inside him, waiting patiently to be told it was safe to come out. But there was nothing resembling that anymore, Kylo Ren had killed Ben Solo years ago.

“When we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it but solid and clear”. Her eyes showed determination as she took a step further. “You will not bow before Snoke.” Another step closer. “You’ll turn.” Leaning in she threw her final punch. “I will help you. I saw it.”

Feeling attacked, he charged back.

“I saw something too.” He delivered coldly. “Because of what I saw I know that when the moment comes you will be the one to turn. You’ll stand with me.” Confusion clouded her eyes and where he might have hesitated earlier, he pushed on. “Rey. I saw who your parents are.”

Anger took over her face as she stepped back. The lift doors opened almost perfectly aligned with her recoil, signaling he would have to wait to see how that piece of information would impact Rey’s actions.

And his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone help me to edit the html so it shows the font in serif? Been trying for a while but can't seem to do it! Thanks in advance


End file.
